


你我相逢在黑夜的海上

by RENIEGO



Category: One Piece
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-19
Updated: 2019-12-19
Packaged: 2021-02-26 06:57:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,655
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21859414
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RENIEGO/pseuds/RENIEGO
Relationships: Aokiji | Kuzan/Smoker
Kudos: 11





	你我相逢在黑夜的海上

库赞卸任，听说是没有死。那一定是一场足够使天空塌陷而海潮淹没陆地的战争，在一些火山岛屿的神话当中，或许有类似的描述。斯摩格不知道他去了哪儿，只在紧随其后的行政调动中隐隐约约觉得他确实不再是他们的一员了——从此变得自由了。非常奇怪，斯摩格入编之时想的是，自己从此可以自由地在海上航行，遵循公理而非野蛮的善恶观行事，而库赞，他的同门师兄，先于他从这条道路上走开了。

他没有费心去打听他的消息，这样一过就是两年。在庞克哈萨德岛，多弗朗明哥只身突袭G-5，羽毛蓬松，滑稽模样徒增他的恐怖。海军有王下七武海的详细资料，其中包括他们的果实能力，斯摩格却仍然对天夜叉无可奈何。库赞来到这里，又一次救下了他。

彼时他太过虚弱，甚至连动动手指的力气都没有了，只能问对方：你来这里干什么？

来见你。库赞回答，半跪在他面前，观察他满脸的血迹，好像试图复原这张熟悉的面容。

医疗兵过来给他包扎伤口，按压他的躯干以确认脏器的伤势。雪正从天空上落下来，融化在斯摩格的脸上。他很久没有陷入如此的窘境——有那么一会儿他很确定自己会死，人往往不会第二次交到好运。在他还是个水兵的时候，他们在一座热带岛屿上被打得七零八落，斯摩格从未如此痛恨自己的能力，黑槛吃下果实的瞬间就意味着她会成为名副其实的海军，而他擅长的事情是潜入和逃走。即使对方不动用武装色霸气，那对于斯摩格而言也是退无可退的境地，他怎么能背弃他的同僚、自己逃之夭夭呢？那才是真正的颜面扫地。

还没有成为大将的库赞受老师的委托，越过行政命令直接来到了岛上。连敌人都看好他的仕途，库赞只说：借您吉言。

他如此轻易地打倒了对方，让斯摩格先前的负隅顽抗看起来像个笑话，好在后者并不是自尊薄弱的类型。他们在岛屿边缘的潟湖之中稍作休整，库赞坐在了他身边，扭过头来对他说：你做得很好。

斯摩格看着他，一点也不懂得接受赞赏。彼时他的烟瘾还没有那么大，出于礼貌熄灭了雪茄，但库赞很没礼貌地用冷气冻了一下他的前额：哇，好大个包。对方的狎昵让斯摩格无所适从，只能困惑地（并且压抑着怒气）看过去，库赞对他的沉默置之不理，自顾自往下说：“你的眼睛也是红色的。很少见呢。让我想起我认识的一个人。”

“……那又是谁？”斯摩格费劲地问。

“我应该告诉你吗？”库赞说，斟酌着接下来的话，“你看起来是会守口如瓶的样子。这么说吧，那本来应该是一个错误，弥天大错……我撒了谎，或者说刻意隐瞒，这样，让她活了下去。”

“你在说一个罪犯吗。”库赞的隐约其辞让斯摩格皱起了眉头，他非常讨厌不清不楚的东西，尽管他自己也是。

“……我怎么能称她为罪犯呢。”

电光石火间，斯摩格明白了他在说什么。诧异于对方突如其来的袒露，他不能不去注意周围是否有多余的耳朵。在破烂的港口，他的同僚们正休整破烂的船只。原本生活在水域附近的兰花状生物，顾忌尚未打扫干净的战场，在远离红树林的地方迟缓地徘徊。

“你不该告诉任何人……至少不该告诉我。”斯摩格说教道，语气严苛得近乎指责。库赞看着他，罔顾自己实为他的上级和前辈，投降般举起了双手：“你是对的，我不该说。我以为我们是朋友呢。”

这倒是一个新鲜词汇，让斯摩格想要发笑，想要毫不客气地将雪茄复燃。对于库赞的话，他不置可否。库赞将手放了下来，专注地看着他，而斯摩格想：我的眼睛是红色的。

日奈的一只胳膊捆着简易夹板，过来叫他们上船。库赞应了，与她攀谈。斯摩格听见“休假”，“喝一杯”和“考虑”。

雪茄缓慢地燃烧着，斯摩格庆幸自己的肋骨没有插进肺里。现在他感觉不那么冷了，尽管刚刚库赞冻结了半个海湾，多弗朗明哥从身上抖落的碎冰夸张地散了一地。他的下属被青雉毫不留情地赶去一边，他们正远远地谨慎地看着他和青雉。四下里非常安静，只有结冰的海面被海浪敲碎又相互碰撞的声音。

“那是什么。”斯摩格抬了一下头，看向碎冰之中打盹的巨型企鹅。它看起来个头非常、非常大。

“噢，那是我的朋友。它叫骆驼。”

“你管一只企鹅叫骆驼。”

“……有何不妥。实不相瞒我是骑着它来的。”库赞说，耸了耸肩。

斯摩格看着他，突然笑了起来，烟灰抖落在耳际。他能感觉到眼角渗出的热泪在冷却、结晶，而被丝线割开又缝合的伤口一阵阵的抽痛。库赞按住了他的肩膀，小声嘘他，让他别动。这应该是一个严峻的时刻，没有人应该笑，受到重创的人除了他还有整个世界，这二者本就从未有一刻保持过完好。

现在，他的一只手指化作烟雾，牵住了库赞的手。那也许意味着：留下来，也许意味着别的。有的人认为烟是虚无缥缈的东西，他们错了，烟其实是固形物，花上一些时间，它们就会沉淀下来，或者粘附到别的什么东西上去。没有人能够变成虚无缥缈的事物，世上不存在那样的恶魔果实。


End file.
